the diet
by dr. hump
Summary: sonics is over weight with other problems, will he ever lose it?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was working out, since sonic be one of them nudist. He be'd naked. Amy his wife was walking to give him some meat ball flavor French fries, but then his grand penis whipped her leg while he be doing jumping jacks, her leg blew off, she needed to stuck her nipple for health, but den sonic, shooted cum in her mouth. Then it burn her lips. Suddenly an ipod with a penis came, along wit a play station 3 wit a jew nose. They attacked sonic but he convinced them to run a train on amy. The ipod went inside her cunt, then pussy juice went every where and the ipod exploded and amy died. Sonic got bored so he pluged the ps3 in t.v. he then put porn in it when he was gonna jerk his we-we his penis spoke and sayed "no jerk me plz" "aight nigga but I needs to cum" sonic told to the penis. THEN HIS PP HOLE OPEN!1!!! it was an Aztec portal, millions of Aztec came out and started butt raping his ps3…then sonic told his pea hole to close the portal which it did, all the Aztec warriors got sucked back in except one, his name was right nut tango. Right nut tango needed to get home, but sonic be too ft to think…..sonic needs to lose weight and say right nut tango!!!!

WHAT HE GONNA DO!!!!


	2. chap 2

Sonic cock told him to get lypo, sonic said ok tomorrow we will go, sonic be bored so he fucked amys dead body right nut tango was jealous cuz he be liking sonic, so he crushed amys corpse…..noooooo sonic sayed……" u fuck butt hole of mine" the Aztec said hellz no nigga sonic sayed sonic cock was a fag so magnetic force felid sucked his penis into da butt hole

OH NO! SONIC BE A GAY GUY

IS THEY BE ANY THING HE CAN DO TO SAVE HE SELF FIND OUT SOOON

Um I know im a bit too good for fanfic, well not the best but I am pretty good….i am hoping to become a journalist. I don't wanna be meab or any thing, but only great writer review plz, I hate noobs and people who write stupid stuff thanks


	3. numa 3 chap

Nooooooo sonic be scream now I be gay a few min pass by den he cum in da butt hole the Aztec made him stick he toung in it and lick the sperm caca got on his toung sonic cryed he be know he like a bi now….. the Aztec tied him up and left him there. Knock knock. There be a knock at the door its tails sonic dude I got some weed we should smoke it, we could fit in with the cool bikers out side sonic heard him he wanted to be cool but he was tied up plus he was just raped and the bikers would not think that's cool tails screamed in the door come on I wanna fit in and I got loads of weed just smoke with me tails just walked in the house. Sonic oh no wtf happen lol y r u naked idk sonic help nigga tails be knowin he lying tell me the truth sonic wtf happen ok people just cam eout of no where and butt raped me oh w/e lets be cool. K sonic said

They walked out side there was a man named egg man and some otha guy named knuckles whats up faggot dicks hey we smoke weed tails said sonic daid aint that cool damn that is cool egg man said welcome to the game first thing first lets roll up a fatty yea yea yea tails said….sonic inhailed that shit fuck man I be feel cool den a bunch of girls came hey there was a girl named rouge and an amy clone lets fuck ooook rouge sayed

Sonic stucked his penis in the amy clone it felt like amys pussy sooooo tight but smelly then he went to go fuck rouge, when he pulled her panties he was shocked he saw!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

He saw half 50cent face half micky mouse face OMG wtf that's really fucken weird …..sonic was grossed out he left tails was sooo high he was porb the coolest cuz he smoke the most egg man was really high and booty fucked knuckles oh yea u like dat red thing oh fuck yea babe knuckles said egg man be about to cum he want to knuckles face and jerk pe pe he shot a blank…nooooo there be no sperm goin in my face today? That no fare plz I need sum sperm….egg man was shocked that he shot a blank he started too cry and whimper his penis started to eternally bleed he be'd soooo shocked he had heart attack while sonic be runnin away he turn around and saw fat man fall noooo dat blue hedge hog scream tails and knuckles did not care sonic rushed fat ass to hospital egg man might be able to live they said but the problem was…

Anotha cliff hanga muahhahahahahahahahaha………im getting bit betta I be know!!!!! Anyways wish me luck on next chappy


End file.
